1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless sensor networks. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for performing a query-based convergecast scheduling to achieve an optimal convergecast time in a wireless sensor network.
2. Related Art
Many applications of sensor networks involve periodically collecting all the data generated by sensor nodes at the base-station. In these applications, all the data packets generated in the network have to be transmitted to a base-station for record-keeping or for intensive computational-analysis. Examples of such applications include acquiring periodic global snapshots of the network state, monitoring the residual energy of nodes, and localizing a sniper in urban environment. Consequently, this many-to-one communication pattern, referred to as a “convergecast,” is highly important in sensor networks.